


feels so good

by stilinscry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a cute lil getting together drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	feels so good

**Author's Note:**

> i love these beans so much

When Hinata thinks about it, he doesn’t actually know when things between him and Kageyama changed. It’s been gradual, he guesses. It wouldn’t even be noticeable to some people but he definitely can’t miss it. It’s not like Kageyama’s suddenly become this kind, angelic soul, god no, but he’s certainly not the spoiled ‘king’ he used to be.

He brings Hinata a bento sometimes, with the excuse that his mum made too much food, but he knows that it’s been personally made by Kageyama and he doesn’t hesitate to get rid of his lunch to eat his friends instead. Some days when he goes to get his daily carton of milk, he’ll return with two and carelessly drop it into Hinata’s lap, pretending that it’s nothing special but Hinata knows he’s the only one that Kageyama treats this well. He’s even started offering to let Hinata sleep over at his house when the weather gets bad and Hinata doesn’t know how long he can cope with this much niceness in his life.

It’s a Thursday night and Hinata’s finally taken Kageyama up on his offer. They’re both sat on the floor in his bedroom, unknowing of what to do as the silence grows infinitely more awkward. Hinata knows he needs to say something, needs to break the silence.

“Kageyama, why are you so nice to me?” He could hit himself as he blurts out the words, cursing his brain to mouth filter but he forces himself to finish the question. Kageyama startles at the question slightly and turns to look at Hinata. He has a look in his eyes that Hinata can’t quite read but he really hopes it’s about to be explained when his mouth opens slightly, as if he’s about to start but it soon closes it again and a frown spreads across his brow.

“Well, I mean– we’re you know,” Kageyama mumbles and it’s so blaringly obvious that he’s embarrassed that Hinata almost regrets asking him but he really does want to know the answer. “We’re d-dating so it’s wha-”

“DATING?” Hinata shrieks, jolting up from where he’s sat and the way Kageyama actually _flinches_ at his outburst makes him cringe, and slowly sink back down to the floor. “Sorry, I’m just– when did this happen?”

A soft blush is visible on Kageyama’s cheeks and Hinata thinks it adorable that he’s struggling so much to speak about this. Wait, what? Since when has Hinata found Kageyama adorable? Kageyama is mean and rude and he shouts a lot but he looks cute when he’s shouting and he looks cute when he’s playing volleyball and _shit_. Hinata thinks Kageyama is cute. He looks up and Kageyama has a shocked look on his face and the realisation dawns that Hinata actually said all of that out-loud.

“Wait, I didn’t– well I did but I didn’t mean to say it out-loud, I can’t help it and I’m rambling and I-”

He’s suddenly shut up by the feeling of lips against his own and his hands immediately come up to grasp at Kageyama’s shoulders in an attempt to pull him closer. Kageyama’s lips are chapped and neither of them know how to kiss so it’s awkward and their teeth clack together but at the same time it’s so perfectly them. Hinata pulls away but he doesn’t go far, leaning in to rest his head against Kageyama’s as they let out heavy breathes.

Kageyama’s blush has deepened and Hinata knows that he’s blushing too but he doesn’t care because he’s ascended to the heavens and he’s pretty sure there are angels singing in his ears. This is gonna be a fun night.

**Author's Note:**

> i am twitters @aiichirous


End file.
